City of Gold
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: Clary Fairchild lives a normal life- well, normal for a Shadowhunter anyways. After her mother runs from the Clave with Clary, then goes comatose, Clary is forced to live with her abusive father and brother. Though, it isn't so bad, once she meets the Lightwoods. Confronted with her fears, Clary must ask their help to know what her father is planing. But he isn't the only threat.
1. High School and Hell

_**Hi guys! SeraphAnaklusmos here! Glad you clicked the link to read my fan fiction! (why is it called fan fiction anyways? Hmm...) Anyways, thanks again! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few OC's I may bring in and a the plot! So, basically, I am not Cassandra Clare, and I don't own TMI or TID, or anything really. **_

_**Malec, Clace, Sizzy, ect! Enjoy!**_

* * *

City of Gold

Just when things started to look better for Clary, her mom went comatose. She had gotten the call from the hospital while she was with her friend Simon. She had run from his house all the way to the hospital, which wasn't hard, since she was a Shadowhunter. Simon, her only friend, was a mundane. She normally would have been taken to Idris, but her mother had ran to Brooklyn and trained her herself. Still, it was a good life. The Clave had come and taken her to her father, Valentine. Unfortunately, that also meant living with her brother, Johnathan. So, naturally, she often ran away, which always resulted in a few serious beatings. Sometimes her iratzes wouldn't work. She always blamed it on falling down the stairs when people asked. Quite annoying. Though, it didn't stop her from begging her father to let her enroll in high school. Eventually he said yes. Though, not before throwing her down the stairs and locking her in her room without a stele. It was worth it though, when she stepped through the door to normal life.

"Simon!" She called, seeing him pull up to the school on his bike.

He stared at her. "I thought you wouldn't come. I figured you'd moved."

"Nah, Dad lives in New York, so I can stay."

"Oh." He seemed to notice the huge bruise on her cheek. "What happened to you?!"

She shrugged, forcing herself not to wince. "Nothing, fell down the stairs. I'm head to the drama department to get it covered up now."

He gave her a nervous smile. "Ok, Clary."

She walked into the office to hear a girl saying, "What do you mean I can't wear these?"

"Because, Miss Lightwood, they are not school appropriate." The secretary noticed Clary. "Clary, thank goodness- what happened to your face?!"

"Nothing," Clary said quickly, "Just fell down the stairs."

"Again?!"

"Yep." Clary noticed the girl next to her had dark eyes, almost black, and hair that was the color of ink. "Do you mind if I speak to her?" She asked, nodding her at at the Lightwood girl.

"I guess."

"Hi, I'm Clary."

"Isabelle. What do you want."

"I have a deal for you- I'll convince her to let you wear your skirt, you help me cover this bruise."

"Deal," Isabelle shook her hand, "Good luck."

Clary walked over to Mrs. Vann. "I don't see what the problem with Isabelle's skirt is. It's the right length after all." Clary was glad she used a persuasion rune.

"You're right, Miss Fairchild. I guess it's ok, Miss Lightwood."

Isabelle nodded, speechless.

Clary led her to the bathroom. "Your turn."

Isabelle set to work, and after a few minutes Clary wasn't sure if she had ever had a bruise. "Wow."

Isabelle blinked, looking confused. "Are those tattoos?"

Clary looked at her in surprise. "You can see them?"

"Duh." The other girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind."

Clary shrugged, blushing. "Most people don't see them."

"Whatever." Isabelle flipped her hair over her shoulder. "C'mon, I want you to meet my brothers, Alec and Jace."

Clary nodded, "Alright, why not?"

The two girls stepped out of the restroom and Isabelle led Clary to their lockers- which happened to be next to each other- and met up with two boys. They were very good looking, one with hair the same color as Izzy's and striking blue eyes, and one that looked like he had been dipped in gold. Gold eyes, gold hair, gold skin. He looked like a very young, good looking Raziel.

After the two boys had introduced themselves- Jace, the blond, Alec the black haired- Clary tuned out and started thinking of how she would draw the Lightwoods when Isabelle's sharp voice broke through her thoughts.

"Clary? You still with us?"

Clary blinked. "Oh. Yeah, just a bit tired I guess."

"Cool tattoos," Jace commented.

"They aren't permanent," Clary explained.

"So," Alec said, a bit awkwardly, "Who do you live with, mom or dad?"

Clary thought this was a bit personal, but answered anyways. "Dad. My mom was in an accident a few weeks ago, and she hasn't woken up from a coma since."

"Oh." Alec looked down.

The bell rang and the Lightwoods ran off to class. Clary started after them, but was stopped by a hand with sharp, glittery nails. She turned and looked up at a pair of green-yellow eyes with cat's pupils.

"What are you doing here, _Shadowhunter_?"

* * *

**_Again- thanks for reading! Sorry if it's short, I promise longer chapters in the future! Please review, follow, and favorite! It would mean a lot to me! Again- hope you liked it! _**

**_Xoxo -SeraphAnaklusmos_**


	2. New Beginnings, Assaulting, and Jumping

**_So, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! This is anice chapter I like to call "The Asault". Is that how it's spelled? I can't spell. Thsnk the Angel for spell check. ~SerpahAnaklusmos (PS: Happy Tuesday!) _**

* * *

Chapter Two

Clary pulled her wrist free. "I should ask you the same thing, warlock." She spat the word at him, not feeling the venom in her voice.

Magnus Bane flinched. "No need for that tone. I'm just here because I heard about your mother. She was my friend, you know."

Clary looked down. "Right. I'm sorry."

Magnus just shrugged off her apology and asked, "How's life with your brother and father?"

Clary looked away. "I need to get to class. Excuse me."

Magnus shot her a confused look and let her go. "Have fun, Fairchild. Or should I say Morgenstern."

Clary shot him a sharp look and practically ran to class.

Magnus headed to his first class- science- when he spotted a seat next to a very handsome young man with blue eyes and black hair. He gasped and saw another blue eyed boy with black hair. Will. He blinked and Will was gone from sight. He knew Will had gotten in the way of one of Tessa's immortality spell. She claimed it was an accident, but neither of them had believed her. Jem had recently left the Silent Brothers, having found a cure, but Magnus hadn't heard from them since the battle with Valentine. Everyone assumed they were dead, but Magnus... Magnus figured they were bidding for time.

He sat down next to the boy anyways. He looked to the side and saw the boy staring at him.

"I'm Magnus," he said, nodding.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. Do you have a last name?" The boy, Alec, inquired.

Magnus laughed and started to answer when the teacher interrupted.

"Mr. Bane? Can you come up and introduce yourself?"

Magnus walked up, not noticing the trail of glitter he was leaving. "Hello," he said.

Alec watched him, noticing he had a slight accent, but he couldn't say from where.

"I'm Magnus Bane, I'm from..." Magnus paused, as if he was trying to remember. "Um, I'm from the British Isles." Noticing the blank looks he added, "Indonesia."

"Oh," came from the class.

Magnus grinned and sat back by Alec.

Clary, unfortunately for her grades, had all of her morning classes with Jace, lunch too. He walked over to her while she was drawing and thinking about throwing her food at the lunch monitor.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He asked.

She quickly shut her sketchbook and looked up as the three Lightwoods sat at her table, much to the astonishment of the other students. "It's nothing. Just sketching. I'd let you see, but it's like a diary, so..."

"I see." Jace looked like he understood, but she knew already that he was good at hiding things.

It was fun, having lunch with the Lightwoods and Simon, even though Simon and Isabelle kept staring at each other when the other person wasn't looking.

Thankfully, she had classes with Isabelle in the afternoon, and not Jace. Though. She would have taken Jace over what happened when her brother got home from football practice.

"Clary," he said, his voice cold.

"Johnathan," she replied, matching his tone.

"Glad to see you've gotten used to the place. Soon you won't even remember what your house with Jocelyn and Luke was like."

Clary flinched at the mention of her stepfather- a man who had ran off after the accident.

Johnathan sat down next to her on her bed. "I see. So, what can I do to make you feel better?" he asked, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

She stood up quickly. "Nothing. You can do nothing."

He just looked at her. "You know, it's a pity we're related. Though, why should it matter?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Clary stared at her brother, disgusted.

He stood up, taking hold of her waist. "Honestly, I couldn't care less if we share the same blood. It doesn't matter. Even the pharaohs inbred." With that statement he leaned down and kissed her, hard, on the mouth.

She pushed away from him. "Get away from me!"

She tried to get past the door but he grabbed her wrist from behind and flung her onto the bed. "Come on, little sister. Do you honestly believe you can get away from me?"

She shrugged and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she did the only sensible thing she could think of. She jumped out the window.

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? Leave me a review! Hope you liked it! How's the length on this one? Hmm... I need to write longer chapters. Oh well! Review, follow, favorite! **_

_**Xoxo -SeraphAnaklusmos**_


	3. Pandemonium and Rememberance

_**So, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy! Let me know in a review! Also, sorry it took long to update, I had "final exams" of sorts. So, yeah... Sorry! And I promise I'll try and be more "updatey"! ~SeraphAnaklusmos (who is sorry and loves you!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Clary ran and turned into a club called 'Pandemonium' and doubled over catching her breath. She knew she had a glamor on, and she saw a shape-changing demon watching her. She gave it a nice smile and started walking towards a staff room.

Jace watched as a blue-haired boy followed Clary to a small room. He sighed and noticed something glint in Clary's hand. It was a knife. He ran, looking for Isabelle and Alec before remembering that they had stayed home to hang out with Max.

He opened the door slightly, though it appeared the inside of the room was empty. He turned to go when Clary and the blue-haired boy burst into existence. He stared confused.

The blue-haired boy was tied up, and he had a bloody nose and a split lip. His wrists and feet were bound by a golden rope, which kept him tied to the pole.

"Are there any more of you?" Clary asked in a sing-song voice as she twirled the knife in her hand. Jace noticed she had more tattoos than before, which were covered by a golden bracelet snaking up her right arm.

"Any more of what?" The boy snarled. Maybe Jace had walked in on a gang war... Or maybe not.

"You know what. Demons," Clary glared at the boy, her knife glowing like fire.

The boy tried to look innocent. "Demons?! Little girl, are you crazy?"

Clary snarled, and the bracelet on her arm flicked into a whip, which she hit the blue-haired boy with, causing him to shriek. "Don't play dumb, devil spawn. I know what you are. Do you know what I am?"

The "demon" snarled. "Nephilim."

Clary smiled, much like Lucifer would have moments before being cast out of Heaven. "Correct." She raised the knife but Jace ran in, startling both girl and thing.

"Stop! You can't just go around killing people!" He shouted.

"You're right, but this isn't a person. It's a demon. One of Hell's residents. They are killers, and need to be put down."

Jace shook his head. "You're crazy."

Clary grinned. "Well, maybe a little, but no, I'm not right now."

Jace rolled his eyes and gasped when she drove the blade into the boy's stomach. Carry laughed and pointed as the body disappeared.

"What. The. Hell?!" Jace shouted.

"I told you, it was a demon. Shape-shifter. I'm a Shadowhunter. The Nephilim, like me, hunt demons."

"How'd you get in with those- those glowing knives?!"

Clary giggled. "Just a glamor. Simple really. Didn't even have to wait in line. Odd you can see me though."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a mundane. Or are you?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "What's a mundane?"

"Someone from the human world."

"If I'm not a human than what am I, then?"

Clary sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jace noticed a bruise on her arm. "What happened? Did the demon get you?" He raised his hand, as if to touch her cheek, but thought better of it.

She crossed her arms. "No. No it's nothing, Jace."

She walked away, making Jace even more curious about (if even a bit scared of) Clarissa Morgenstern.

Clary snuck in the back door around midnight, praying to the angel Raziel her family was asleep. She ducked into her room and looked at her phone, tempted to call Simon, but figured he was asleep. Sighing, she put down the phone and fell asleep.

Magnus enjoyed school. School meant almost being normal. School also meant seeing Alec Lightwood. He rummaged through one of his boxes. He was so old he couldn't always remember what he wanted to remember. This time he knew. He pulled out the old picture with the London Shadowhunters. Tessa was standing between Will and Jem, smiling. He saw her often. He wondered if she would come to high school. He looked back at the photograph and smiled at Will, his blue eyes looking black in the black-and-white picture. He looked like Alec, but Jace seemed to have inherited his wit. Jessamine was there too, bored; as was Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, and Cecily, all smiling up at him.

He put the photograph down. No point in going to school depressed. He grabbed his glitter and decided to talk to Jonathan Morgenstern about his thoughts on the Accords. He figured this would provide some entertainment.

* * *

_**Was that too short? I hope not. I'll try and make the next one longer... Alright? Alright. Please favorite, follow and REVIEW! I love reading reviews, so yeah... Alright, bye! ~Seraph the Anaklusmos Runes**_

_**(Also, have you seen the newest Doctor Who episode? WOW. Ok, bye!) :D**_


End file.
